Laughing Surprises
by AquaAngel13
Summary: Lavi's favorite sound to hear is Lenalee's laugh. What happens when that sound puts her in the infirmary? My submission for Lavilena week on Tumblr.


Her laugh was his favorite sound to hear. It didn't matter if it was right after a tough mission or during a month long break, he loved it.

Especially now that the Earl was gone.

Now, it was even more special.

...

Lavi waited outside the door of the infirmary, his head in his hands. He winced every time he heard a scream.

Komui stared at him from across the hall, a death glare coming from behind his glasses. "This is all your fault. Lenalee is in there because of you."

Lavi swallowed, glad the Science Department had taken away all of Komui's building supplies. He tried to make a joke to calm the Chief down. "Well, I'm not the only one who participated." He said with a small grin.

The joke seemed to help Komui calm down. "I know. It's just hard to hear her in pain like this."

"I can tell you you're not the only one who feels that way."

...

"Lavi, can I talk to you?" Lenalee sat down in front of the redhead at the table. She had been looking for him, finding him in the library.

Lavi looked up from the book he was reading, smiling. "Sure. What's up?"

Lenalee looked around. "Can we go somewhere a bit more private?"

Lavi was concerned now. What was wrong? "Yeah."

They got up from the table and walked to Lavi's room. Once inside, Lavi closed the door, then turned around, asking, "Now, can you please tell me what's going on?"

Lenalee looked down. "Before I say anything, you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"O-Okay? I'll try?"

Hearing that, Lenalee took a deep breath. "Well, you know what we've been doing the past couple of months?"

"Such as?"

Lenalee sat down on the bed, patting it and giving Lavi a look.

Lavi got it. "Right. And?"

"And you know I love you, right?"

Lavi smiled. "I would hope so, after the activities we just discussed."

Lenalee was nervous to say the next part of what she had to tell him, and it showed in her voice. "And you know what can sometimes happen after those activities?"

Lavi just stared at Lenalee for a moment, until something in his head finally clicked. He went to his knees in front of her, staring at her stomach. "You mean...?"

Lenalee had tears in her eyes now, worried about what he was thinking. "Yeah. I'm almost positive. I haven't been to see a doctor yet, but I have a lot of the symptoms."

Lavi reached a hand to her stomach, placing it there. He also had tears in his eyes, but for a different reason. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Lenalee looked up, surprised. Was that... excitement in his voice? "Yes?"

Lavi now wore a huge smile on his face. He started laughing, standing up and picking Lenalee up, as well, twirling her aroud the room.

She was also laughing now, but still confused. When he sat her back down, she asked, "You're not upset?"

Lavi looked down at her, his one eye full of confusion. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know? But I can tell you I wasn't expecting that reaction!"

"Well, then, maybe you don't know me as well as you thought." Lavi's voice was teasing now.

Lenalee playfully smacked his arm, smiling.

Lavi suddenly got a bit more serious. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Yes?" She wasn't expecting the sudden mood change; she was almost nervous again.

Lavi turned around and searched through the top drawer of his dresser. Once he found what he was looking for, he turned back around. "I guess I'll have to tell Allen that the plan is off. Now seems like a better time to ask you." He got down on his knee again, only this time with a small ring box in his hands. "Lenalee, you've already made me extremely happy once today. Will you make me even happier by saying yes?"

Lenalee now had a completely new set of tears in her eyes. She had gone from nervous, to shocked, to happy, to nervous again, and now back to shocked. She didn't know how many more mood swings she could take!

But she did know one thing: she didn't know how to spend the rest of her life without the person waiting for an answer at her feet.

She smiled, then started laughing, nodding her head the whole time.

Lavi also smiled, getting the ring out of the box and placing it on her finger. Then he sttod up and started twirling her again.

"Lavi! Stop, please!" Lenalee said, not likeing the feeling in her stomach.

He did, putting her back on the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah. My stomach just doesn't agree with the spinning." A thought popped into her head, one that almost made her sicker than the spinning. "Lavi, how are you going to tell Bookman about everything?"

"Bookman's gonna be a piece of cake to tell. The one I'm really worried about telling is your brother."

...

"I must admit, when the two of you came into my office saying you needed to talk to me, I was worried." Komui said, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Honestly, I'm just glad you didn't have anothe Komlin in there." Lavi said, a small grin on his face.

"For the first few minutes after you told me, I was tempted to build one."

"I might regret asking this, but what kept you from it?"

"The night after you two told me everything, Lenalee and I went for a walk. She explained a few things that helped me see her feelings for you. And she threatened to run away if I even thought about hurting you."

Lavi laughed then. "Yep, that sounds like Lenalee."

Komui looked at Lavi now curiosity on his face. "Something I haven't heard is how you told Bookman. How did he take it?"

Lavi sighed. "Not very well. I just came out and told him. Have you not noticed he's gone a lot of the time? He's not very happy. He told me he was tepmted to find another apprentice."

Suddenly, the infirmary went quiet. After a few moments, both men heard the best sounds they had heard all day. The sound of Lenalee laughing; and the sound of a newborn crying.

Instantly, the tension that was in the both of them vanished, and they both sagged against the wall. Lavi had tears in his eyes, a smile appearing on his face. _A dad. I'm a dad._

A few minutes later, the nurse opened the door, sticking her head out. "Lavi, Chief, would you like to come meet her?"

The word struck Lavi. _Her._

They both stood up, entering the infirmary. The first thing both of them saw was Lenalee, a smile on her face, holding a pink bundle.

She looked up as the two most important men in her life entered. She looked to Lavi. "Hey, Daddy. Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Lavi nodded, walking over and gingerly taking the bundle from her arms. Looking at his daughter, he could tell that she was the perfect mix of both of them, with Lenalee's eyes, nose, and mouth, and his cheeks. He could also see the red hair peeking out from the pink cap on her head. She opened her eyes to see him.

"Hey, I'm your daddy. I'm glad to finally be able to meet you." He smiled, proud that he helped make such an adorable little girl.

Lenalee laughed. "Lavi, I think my brother would like a turn."

After a few more moments, Lavi handed the bundle to Komui, who immediately started talking in baby gibberish.

Lenalee and Lavi laughed at the sight.

After handing the baby back to Lenalee, Komui turned a bit more serious, but with a smile still on his face. "So, what are you going to name her?"

Lavi looked to Lenalee. "Are we going with what we talked about?"

Lenalee looked down at her daughter, saying, "Why? Does she not look like a Lilyanne Grace to you?"

Lavi smiled again. "I think she looks like the perfect Lilyanne Grace."

...

Apparantly, news travels fast at Headquarters, becuase it wasn't ten minutes later that everyone started coming to visit the newest member of the Order.


End file.
